Blackmailing Sequel Vibrations
by AsukiSan
Summary: What happens when Ichigo's Lover finds not only that Picture, but a new toy as well ?


**I was presented by an idea from duhorcommonsense! ^^ And a smexy one~ ;3 **

**Basically, it's based from my fan fic 'Blackmailing Grimm x Ichi' and duhorcommonsense suggested that Grimmy found something very interesting~ XP **

**If you no like Yaoi~ Do not read then!**

**I was supposed to get this done, in what felt like weeks ago, probably was ^^; **

**So, please forgive me T^T I didn't forget! Work was a pain! **

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez found many things inside his Shinigami lover's closet, the camera, books, pencils, blankets, a window… and this… one strange device. It was long, pink, and in a very provocative shape too; which made the Espada extremely confused. 'Why would his lover need this'… thing to pleasure him while he had his Sexta to please him, f*ck him, and everything with him! However~ The Espada smirked big at this new thought. He'll get his answers from his Ichi~ and with this brand new, little toy~

Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't hold back the shiver that ran straight up his spine. What would cause that; and in the middle of this large, ongoing classroom? The red-head looked out his window to check if any other of the Shinigami, vizards, or Arrancar were out the window. Nothing, absolutely nothing, so that means that Grimmjow thought of something else to do tonight. Well, he'd better start on the homework, it's not like he'll have time to work on it tonight…

"Is… something wrong, Ichigo?" the little female Shinigami, Rukia asked the Substitute. Ichigo had a passing thought about explaining the situation to Rukia, about his lover and how he and an Espada are mates. He thought many times about explaining that little bit of information to her, but he decided against it, after all, Grimmjow did almost kill her, at least twice. How would she react to the idea that he and Ichigo had mated, and are lovers? Probably not very well…

"N…nothing. Just would like to get this done early tonight."

"Ah~ Are you expecting something to happen?" The raven-haired woman asked, making Ichigo raise an eyebrow

"Well, not really, I would just like to spend some time with family." That's truth enough, Grimmjow is… now considered family~

"I understand~ Would you like Renji and I to make the rounds tonight then?" That… was very unusual. She never volunteered herself and another to the job that Ichigo was supposed to do

"S-sure…" He nodded, not sure whether to truly accept the offer. There was way too much leniency with her today.

…

As Ichigo made his way back to his home, and back up to his room, he couldn't shake that slight anxiety, as if there was something different about this feeling. Yet, he just couldn't shake the fact that it was Grimmjow and it was Grimmjow with something new to try in the bedroom. As usual, the teal-haired Arrancar was trying to try out new things, such as positions, role playing, locations, and other unusual things; which, in a small way to Ichigo, wasn't so bad, it's just Grimmjow doing it so often, that was the problem.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo called for his lover as he opened the door to his room "You in here?" Strangely enough, no. That had surprised Ichigo! He had figured he would be ambushed by Grimmjow and tied down and 'forced' into another one of his mind boggling sex games! However, this does give Ichigo some time to himself and indulge in something else today… but… what? After all, almost every day and, or night would be something with Grimmjow. Whether it be them laying in the same bed and him Ichigo reading, or them humping like cats in heat; it became such a routine now that he couldn't figure out his alone time now!

"Damn it Grimm!" Ichi cursed to himself

"What did I do this time?" The red-haired nearly jumped as he saw the Arrancar climb in through his window

"Why can't you use a door like anyone else!?" The Shinigami nearly yelled out as he went to go sit on his bed. The flustered actions only made the other smirk

"Cause of your reactions~ my Shinigami~" Grimmjow grinned moving on to the bed behind Ichigo. The remark made the red-head pout

"And to think I wanted to do something with you…"

"Oh! Alright! So I don't have to work you into it today~?" With that Grimmjow quickly wrapped his arms around the small waist, before quickly throwing him on to the center of the bed

"HEY! When did I agree?!" Grimmjow grinned

"You admitted you wanted to me to do you~~"

"I said 'Wanted to do Something!' not that!" That Shinigami yelled with a rosy blush clinging to his cheeks, making the Arrancar smirk widely

"Since you offered first, let's get to it!" Grimmjow quickly removed the Shinigami's school clothes and was quick on removing the boxers as well, which surprised Ichigo. Grimmjow would never rush anything that involved sex! So why now!? "Care to explain this, Ichi~?" The Hollow dangled this long, pink, provocative item, which Ichigo knew as a vibrator, but was still extremely confusing, as well as embarrassing!

"W-what do you want me to say?!" Ichigo looked away from the Sexta "T-that it's a v-vibrator?! That it's pink!? Or that you'll use it!?" Grimmjow's attention perked at his lover's last statement

"Oh~? You want me to use it Ichi?" The Arrancar's smirk grew wider as the thoughts of what he could do to his lover to make him scream and cry out.

"Where did you hear that from me?!"

"Well Ichi~" The Hollow's grin grew as he placed the 'head' of the vibrator against the other's lips "Let's see what why you would like this~?" Ichigo was about to protest, mainly in confusion until he felt Grimm slowly push the Vibrator in his mouth, making Ichi huff and decide to just go with it for now.

As confused as Ichigo was at Grimm's statement, he couldn't help but feel the need to just follow along, after all, he would get this rectified afterwards anyway. Once they both felt that the vibrator was coated enough, the former Espada pulled it out and quickly pushed a finger into Ichigo without warning.

"Ah!" Grimmjow shivered at Ichigo's surprised cry and smirked pushing in a second finger in before actually beginning to prepare him. The red-head began to shiver at the sudden change and in pace of Grimmjow's preparations. He hadn't expected that a sudden and dry entry wouldn't be entirely unpleasant

"Would you like this Ichi~?" Grimmjow asked as his pushed down on Ichigo's sweet spot, making the Shinigami arch his back and shake heavily.

"G-Grimm… j-just do it already~!" Ichigo wouldn't have any teasing tonight, it would be now.

"Are you sure~?" The older man leaned his forehead against the youngers' "Do you need it now?" The berry quickly nodded and pushed his hips down against Grimm's fingers. The Arrancar quickly obeyed the other's wishes, pulling out his fingers and pushing the Vibrator inside of Ichi. The sudden fullness felt nice, but the other sensation Ichigo was expecting wasn't there. "Oh~? You wanted it on too?" That made the Berry glare

"Stop. T-teasing me." The Arrancar smirked

"As you wish~" With that, Grimmjow quickly turned it on full blast, making the berry's eyes widen and back arch

"G-GRIMM-!" Ichigo was quickly silenced by the other's lips as well as held to him so that he wouldn't be given the chance to pull out that new and wonderful sensation. Before long, Ichigo's body nearly convulsed when Grimmjow moved the Vibrator with his powerful speed, as if trying to make the Berry come undone quickly. That is exactly what had happened, Ichigo's body shook heavily, signaling Grimm that he was close before the Arrancar pushed it in right against his lover's sweet spot, making the Berry come heavily.

The Shinigami's pants filled the room, making the other smirk down at his new favorite sight. His lover covered his a sheet of sweat, tears from sheer pleasure rolling down his cheeks as well as the pink that dusted over his face and upper chest; perfect.

Grimmjow didn't even give the other any more time to shake off the pleasure before quickly gripping his lover's legs, holding him in place; Ichigo's mind didn't even register the movements until he felt Grimm's breath over his waning member.

"G-Grimm wh-!" He wasn't given any more time to ask as his lover enveloped his member in his mouth. It wasn't even a slow pace, it was Grimm trying to make him hard again, to the point of him almost coming again. Once Grimm removed Ichi from his mouth, he quickly changed positions so that Ichigo's legs would be right about Grimmjow's hips and he didn't his lover any warning before pushing in. Making his lover's eyes widen for the umpteenth time that day.

Even their pace wasn't slow; it was deliciously fast and hard. Making Ichigo relish the feeling, only craving more

"G-Grimm! Faster!" Grimm felt his pride quickly increase

"Does this mean you won't ever please yourself, that ya'll let me take care of you?" Ichigo still was confused, but doesn't mean he needs to deny Grimm' new offer

"I-I promise! P-please!" Ichigo quickly wrapped his arms around his lovers shoulders before he felt his member being stroked by his lover

"Whenever you're ready Ichi~" Ichigo shivered at his lovers husky voice and felt his release snap again for the second time that night.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Grimm?" Ichigo turned to face his lover, who was currently lying next to him, holding him close "What made you think I was even using that?" He pointed to the almost forgotten, but pleasurable tool

"I found it in your closet. So you must've been~"

"I wasn't." Ichigo said as honest as could say it. Making Grim perk up

"Then… who put it there?" Ichigo though a moment before blanching

"RUKIA!" The Teal-haired Espada chuckled before pulling his berry close

"Scold her another day, right now, I feel like I need to play with you again~" That made his Berry blush a crimson red

"B-but w-we…"

"No buts~~ Remember what I said~?" The Shinigami shivered "To let me take care of you~"

**I can only imagine poor Kon XD *snicker* Having to hear the smexy yaoi all night long…lucky dog. T^T **

**Any whom~~ Thank you duhorcommonsense for this amazing idea! It was so much fun to write! **


End file.
